theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
December 10, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop hi jony 4:58 Cfljony22 hey peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:30 Dragonian King hi guys 5:30 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:38 Williamm258 hi 5:39 Cfljony22 AYE AYE You are no longer away. 5:41 Dragonian King hi will guys want to know what happens in 5 years?! 5:43 Loving77 no 5:44 Dragonian King good because I don't have 2020 vision 5:44 Cfljony22 well its a few days from 2016 to be fair.... 5:45 Dragonian King by a few days you mean a month right 5:46 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXK1ofZcoiA http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/spongebob-squarepants-046-clip.html bro jony tell me what you think 5:48 Dragonian King lol You are now away. 5:54 Cfljony22 so a better estimate is 2017 not realy... You are no longer away. 5:56 Dragonian King hey this is the only year that joke can be used for the rest of time i had to technically, five years from now is december 2020 soooo You are now away. You are no longer away. guys guess what 6:45 Cfljony22 no thanks 6:50 Williamm258 brb 6:50 Loving77 brb You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:50 Dragonian King brb 6:50 Cfljony22 mhmm 6:51 Dragonian King jony why didn't you say brb too You are now away. 7:00 Loving77 back 7:02 Williamm258 back 7:05 Cfljony22 because i dont need to say brb to go brb Jony goes brb when he wants to You are no longer away. 7:07 Dragonian King but everybody else was doing it :( You are now away. 7:17 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 7:20 Dragonian King hi lily 7:21 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony Sup Peep 7:21 Dragonian King everyone was rude and didn't guess so guess what 7:23 Flower1470 what You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:34 Dragonian King i forgot it's been like an hour 7:37 Flower1470 ok then 7:38 Cfljony22 it was 2 minutes You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:46 Dragonian King no it wasn't no i meant the original guess what 7:51 Cfljony22 "so guess what" that was in a form of a question You are now away. 8:02 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 8:03 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:08 Flower1470 ooo 8:40 Cfljony22 guys the Brock Lesner vs Seth Rollins vs John Cena match just ended who do you guys think You are no longer away. 8:40 Dragonian King JOHN CENA (trumpet) 8:40 Cfljony22 no actually Brock Lesner won he broke a rib but still finished the match which im not sure is even humanly possible 8:41 Dragonian King he stole john cena's powers i guess 8:41 Cfljony22 but then again when has Brock Lenser gone by human rules.... brock lesner is a lot stronger then John cnea 8:41 Dragonian King everytime you say brock lesner it pings me because it has bro in it 8:41 Cfljony22 lol Brock can lift 600 pounds Cena can only life 400 8:42 Flower1470 only 400 lbs no big deal 8:43 Dragonian King yeah "only 400" lol 8:46 Cfljony22 guys this would make a perfect drinking game watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzqgBhwLNv4 every time brock lesner throws someone over 5 feet u take a shot 8:46 Dragonian King that would be a good idea if it was legal 8:46 Cfljony22 keep in mind he had a broken rib the whole time during that video well yeah WATCH IT 8:47 Dragonian King do i have to 8:47 Cfljony22 YES :D it had john cena in it if it helps 8:49 Dragonian King too bad i gtg 8:49 Cfljony22 YOU ALWAYS WATCH WILLS VIEDOES 8:49 Dragonian King yeah but his are mildly interesting and occasionally involve gumball 8:50 Cfljony22 Theres a gumball somewhere in there 8:51 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:December 2015